


Darla's Christmas Carol

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for Darla in her new home after the incident in Hollywood. However, all is not merry when Darla acts like a total scrooge, so Cherry and Atticus decide to find out what Darla's problem is in a Dickens of an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP and the classic Charles Dickens story that has been done to death by literally everybody else. Only OC's are owned and everybody else belongs to their respective owners. This is a Christmas present for all my readers, watchers, and friends. Happy Holidays, everyone!

It was the merry month of December and all were in anticipation of the holidays. Everything was decorated and all was cheery and happy for the season to be jolly. However, there was one unhappy child. Darla was wearing a red Santa hat with a pink bow sewn into it, wearing a pink winter coat with a white and lighter pink striped scarf, she was wearing a green skirt with red and white dots, and black boots. She had to stay after school today since it was the last day before Winter Break and she was looking rather grinchy than happy like her classmates.

"Darla, are you sure you don't want to go home? I could call your parents and tell them to pick you up." Her teacher assured.

"Whatever..." Darla grumbled as she came into the classroom.

Darla's teacher could tell something was wrong, but she decided not to call Darla's adoptive family if she didn't want them to come. She then took out tissue paper of red, white, and green colors and put them in a corner for now. The other kids were putting up their glittering white paper snowflakes they made earlier that week in Arts and Crafts.

"I hope Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger can make it," Amber, was of course, the happiest of all the kids due to being nearly constantly cheerful. "It'll be just so much fun to sing carols with Uncle Roger on the piano."

That sounds great, Amber, I can't wait to spend Christmas with my grandparents with Mom and Dad baking cookies." A girl student smiled.

Patrick's car was seen driving up to the school, obviously to pick up Darla. Darla groaned slightly, she recognized Patrick's car and walked over to it and hopped in the backseat. The others called to her, hoping to see her tonight at the pageant, but Darla gave forced smiles and waves, though they did not seem sincere.

"So, how was school today?" Patrick smiled.

"It was fine..." Darla said as she helped herself to the seat-belt.

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself." Patrick said out of concern.

"I'm fine..." Darla sighed as she stared out the window.

Patrick then drove the car to home. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Sure... Excited..." Darla folded her arms.

Patrick could tell there was something wrong, but he tried not to pry at it and make Darla feel worse than she already was. Darla sighed as she stared out the window and saw happy children doing their favorite winter activities: Building snowmen, making snow angels, baking cookies, and decorating the tree.

"So, um, can you guess what we'll be doing as soon as we get home?" Patrick asked, trying to break the ice between them.

"What's that?" Darla slightly mumbled.

"We'll be baking Christmas cookies and decorating the tree and also maybe build a snowman." Patrick told her.

"Fantastic..." Darla sounded uninterested again, even more than when Amber of all people would invite her to do such activities.

Patrick was still worried. "Hope you still got your lovely singing voice for tonight..." he chuckled anxiously. "I bet you're happy for your friend Anne-Marie too, this'll be her first Christmas with a real family."

"Hmm..." Darla turned her face.

The rest of the ride home wasn't any much better.

Meanwhile, Cherry was even in a Santa hat and she carried a bowl with paper in it, she was in the church that was once abandoned from her ancestors, but currently a home to Forte.

"Merry almost Christmas, Cerise." Forte said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said, shuffling the bowl a little.

Forte took a name out of the bowl, he kept it to himself, but looked curious. "Um, what is this exactly?"

"Secret Santa," Cherry explained. "You take a name out of a hat, and the name you pick out, you have to buy a present for, but you keep it a secret until you give the present. I was thinking some friends we've made during adventures could stop by today, pick out a name, and send gifts from all around the universe."

"Don't they have Santa where you're from?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, non..." Forte shook his head. "We called him Saint Nicholas from 280 AD... Cerise, do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Not so much anymore now that I'm older, but if a little kid's around, I pretend for their sake..." Cherry shrugged as she shook up the bowl until someone would come pick a name out of it.

"Well, that's a good thing to know." Forte said.

"Yeah..." Cherry shook the bowl again, anxiously waiting for someone to arrive. "COME ON ALREADY!"

Lightning flashed from the closet door which only meant one thing...

"Oh, the Spellmans are here!" Cherry cheered slightly. "...I hope..."

"Yes, let us hope that is them." Forte said.

And to their luck, it truly was the Spellmans.

"Oh, thank you..." Cherry looked relieved. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you guys."

"Hey, Cherry..." Sabrina greeted as she took the bowl and pulled a name out.

Salem hopped up on the table. "Secret Santa's, eh? I remember when we did this with Uncle Quigley."

"Yeah, except you made every name into yours!" Hilda reminded him.

"What can I say, I just loved getting presents." Salem said innocently.

The Spellman sisters rolled their eyes.

"Could we pick names too?" Zelda asked.

"If you want..." Cherry shrugged. "I put every name I could think of in this bowl."

Hilda and Zelda also drew names.

"Can I draw a name too?" Salem asked

"Sure." Cherry held out the bowl to him.

Salem smiled as he drew out a name and tucked it into the Christmas sweater Hilda and Zelda made him wear.

"At least Drell's not here..." Cherry mumbled under her breath with a rather wicked chuckle.

But then her chuckle was ruined with three familiar shadows one of them shadowing over her.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Cherry bit her lip instantly.

Hilda, Zelda, Salem, and Sabrina slowly nodded.

"Merry Christmas!" Cherry grinned anxiously, showing the bowl out to them.

"Merry Christmas." Drell said.

Skippy waved, tipping his hat. Penelope took a name out of the hat, already knowing the custom.

Drell took one name out, but didn't like it. "I hardly know him..." he placed the name back.

"Drell, it's a Secret Santa, whoever's name you pick out of, you have to stick with it until Christmas day, so whatever name you take out now will be your Secret Santa, no exceptions." Cherry scolded.

"Oh, fine..." Drell put his hand back in, picked out a name, then smirked rather darkly to Cherry's way, which made the others look to him, then her, and then him again. "Oh, I picked my Secret Santa... I guess he or she is in for a treat... I just wonder what to give them this year..."

Cherry slowly shut her eyes. "For the love of butter, PLEASE let him draw again!"

Drell put the name in his pocket and didn't allow the name to be put back.

"Okay, my turn." Skippy said, putting his hand in the hat before he drew out a name.

"What's that?" Drell pointed up. "Cherry, you have moss on your ceiling."

"It's mistletoe," Cherry said, then jumped out of his way, knowing what it would mean and would happen if she was stuck under it with him. "If two people are under the mistletoe together, they must kiss."

"She's right." Penelope added.

Skippy took the name out of the hat, he looked to Zelda and noticeably blushed, but he kept quiet, like his old self.

"I wonder what Atticus and Mo are doing with their families." Penelope said.

"Atticus and Mo are going to Darla's school tonight, there's a pageant," Cherry explained. "The second graders are gonna sing a song together and their teachers are gonna give them each a gift before they leave."

"How nice..." Salem smirked. "Think I could pose as a second grader?"

"SALEM!" Hilda and Zelda scolded.

"What? It was a joke!" Salem laughed nervously.

"Note to self: After Salem's 100 years are up, turn him into a cow if he screws up again." Drell said after conjuring up a tape recorder.

"Well, I'm sure Darla must be excited." Penelope smiled.

"I would hope so, she's a little kid after all." Cherry shrugged.

"Are you going to the pageant too?" Sabrina asked.

"I might..." Cherry shrugged again. "I was invited..."

"Great." Sabrina smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Fudo house, there definitely was Christmas spirit there, well almost, except for one little girl. Jessica was even home, she giggled once she saw some decorations that looked like they were made by little kids, in fact, they were. They were her old decorations she made in school when she was around Darla's age. Darla was in her bedroom and stared out the window as everyone else was merry and festive, but she was not. She looked as good as the Grinch in Whoville and she sulked slightly.

"Who wants to put the angel up?" Emily asked as she took out the top ornament.

"I think it should be Darla." Atticus suggested.

"Yes..." Jessica agreed, then looked around. "Where is she?"

"Darla, we're putting the tree up, you should help us!" Emily called from downstairs.

Darla put her hands to her face and shook her head as she continued to sulk in her bedroom. "I... Hate... Christmas..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hello! Darla, are you okay?!" Patrick called.

"Maybe I should check on her." Atticus said.

"She's been mopey like that all day..." Patrick frowned.

"Hmm..." Emily hummed. "Wonder what's wrong..."

Atticus went up and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Darla demanded.

"Come on, Darla, it's Christmas," Atticus said. "Come downstairs and put the star on the tree, please?"

Darla folded her arms, she then took a deep breath, and followed him downstairs.

"How could you be grumpy on a holiday like Christmas?" Atticus asked her.

"It's none of your business..." Darla scowled.

Emily smiled to Darla and handed her the topper ornament. "Come on, Darla, you can do it if you put your mind to it!" she cheered with a laugh.

Darla rolled her eyes, she climbed up the step ladder and put the star on and growled. "There, happy?" she mumbled, still rather miserable.

"I don't like this tone, Darlene..." Patrick sounded strict. "I hope you don't act this way during your pageant."

"Yeah, everyone's going to be there." Jessica said.

Darla hummed firmly, she climbed down and went straight back up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"What has gotten into her?" Emily sighed. "I haven't seen her act like this before."

"This is out-of-character..." Atticus agreed. "I'm still gonna find out, whether she wants me to or not." 

"I know you'll find out what the deal is." Jessica believed in her younger brother.

Atticus started his way back to Darla's room to find out what was wrong with her.

Patch walked across the room, looking ready for the holiday. 

"Oh, Patch, my mother sent this just for you!" Patrick forced Patch into a red sweater with a green collar and cuffs, and it had blinking white lights on it.

Patch paused and stared at the sweater, rolling his eyes slightly. "Terrific..." he mumbled.

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad." Emily said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say..." Patch lightly chuckled as he scratched behind his ear. "I just hope evil takes a holiday for the Pound Puppies."

"I'm sure it will." Jessica soothed.

Patch smiled and stretched, joining the family in their Christmas traditions. 

Darla was sitting in her desk chair, staring out the window as she stroked Maisy like a Bond villain.

"Okay, Darla, why are you petting me like a James Bond villain?" Maisy asked.

"What?" Darla then noticed what she was doing. "Oh, sorry..."

Maisy screeched and dropped from her hold to take another nap. Darla rolled her eyes and continued to stare out the window.

"Darla, open up or I'm coming in!" Atticus called.

"I'd like to see you try!" Darla retorted, she had barricaded the door with her bed, a toy chest, her computer, and her shoe boxes. But she had forgotten something, Atticus had the strength of Hercules, so getting inside was a challenge, but not a big challenge.

"One... Two... THREE!" Atticus called, he didn't get the door open at first, he then suggested that she must have barricaded, so he slammed the door down, but fell over Darla's other stuff. "Darla, what's this all about?"

"None of your business, I just wanna be alone!" Darla ran out of her room.

Atticus tried to grab her, but she was quicker than she looked. Darla went in the bathroom, locked the door, and sat down in front of it, hugging her knees as she looked very upset over something. 

"Man, who knew Darla was such a Scrooge?" Atticus scoffed. 

"A Scrooge?" Maisy laughed. "What's next, three ghosts visit her?"

This then gave Atticus an idea that just might help them with Darla's attitude. Maisy yawned and stretched, going to take another nap. Atticus was still curious about Darla, but he was going to try out his idea. He then called Cherry since Mo should be on the way by now.

Cherry gave a forced smile after more Secret Santas had come, then answered his phone. "Cherry the Elf, what's your favorite color?" she greeted.

"Hey, Cherry, look, Darla is being a Scrooge and we need to find out why and also to get her into the Christmas spirit and I think I might have an idea how we can do it." Atticus told her.

"And just how do we do that?" Cherry asked as there were a few names left in the bowl.

"This reminds me of when I tried to make Gem like Christmas..." Sabrina spoke up.

"By using some Equestrian magic." Atticus said before telling Cherry his entire idea/plan.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed a little. 

"Just trust me, okay, here's what we do..." Atticus started to explain.

Cherry listened while she worked at the same time, but once she got everything, she planned on coming to the elementary school Christmas pageant and meet them there when she would be done, she then hung up. "Great... Yet another Christmas Carol..." she sighed about this plan, but she would go through with it.

"Need any witch magic?" Sabrina offered, taking out her wand.

"I think Equestria's got this covered, Sab." Cherry told the teenage half-witch.

"Oh, okay, just wanted to offer some help." Sabrina said.

"Well, I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

"We'll see I guess..." Sabrina shrugged too. "Have fun at the pageant, sorry I can't go, but decorating the house is so exhausting."

"Can't you just zap your house ready?" Cherry asked.

"Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda said carolers might see us..." Sabrina stood up and got ready to go. "Well, see ya around!"

"Bye, Sabrina!" Cherry waved.

"His plan will work." Forte said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Atticus..." Cherry said as she then filed her nails since the bowl was nearly empty. 

"Aren't you concerned for Darla yourself?" Forte asked.

Cherry shrugged. "She's not my family."

"No, but she the adopted little sister of your best friend who's like a brother to you." Forte said.

Cherry looked to the screen, breaking the fourth wall. "Is he guilt tripping me? He's freakin' guilt tripping me!"

"Think of how Atticus's family must feel," Forte told her. "They have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year coming up and their new relative to celebrate her first with a real family, but she's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"You've been hanging around Zazu again, haven't you?" Cherry glanced at him for that unusual euphemism.

"Yes, I have." Forte nodded.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I was gonna already help, you know..."

"Sure you were." Forte said.

Cherry looked at the last few names. "Alright... Now Atticus, Mo, and Darla need to pick their names, I'll wait until later..." she then put a top over the bowl.

"Great." Forte smiled.

Cherry went to meet her parents and tell them that she was leaving now to Darla's school since it was getting close to the time.

Christmas in the Brown house usually either meant that Aunt Sarah would come over with her cats or not, no one could tell, only if she appeared or not. Mo and the dogs hoped she wouldn't come over, but James and Elizabeth hoped she would.

Mo held her brother's hand down the stairs as Elizabeth was on the phone with the woman now. "Aunt Sarah might come over..." she groaned, looking to see how Junior felt about his great-aunt, she often spoiled him for being the baby of the house.

"Well, let's hope that if she does, she gets to be in the Christmas spirit." Scamp said.

"Scamp..." Junior smiled, hugging his dog best friend.

Scamp smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Sad news," Elizabeth frowned slightly. "Aunt Sarah might not make it for Christmas, so far, the flights are delayed so far and she might not be able to leave her house by plane."

"Oh, what a shame..." Mo chuckled. "Guess we'll have to suffer without her."

"Now, come on, Mo, it's Christmas." Elizabeth said.

Mo sighed at her adoptive mother. "Sorry, Mom..."

Elizabeth then went to comb Junior's hair since it was almost time for the Christmas pageant. 

"Mo, I want you to have something," James walked over with a beautiful pink necklace with ruby trinkets attached to it. "This belonged to my mother... I was always hoping I would have a daughter to give it to one day and I thought you would like it." he then hooked it around her neck.

"I'm not crazy about jewelry, but thanks, Dad!" Mo smiled proudly.

"You're welcome, dear." James smiled back.

Mo sniffled as she hugged her adoptive father. She was happily adopted ever since the Fourth of July. James and Elizabeth may not had been her real parents, but they became the parents she had always wanted since the perished punishment of her biological ones. Angel smiled too, joining in the moment as she finally had a family too.

Colette wandered into the house with a tennis ball in her mouth that had a golden ribbon on it, she then set it down under their tree. "Perfect! Oh, I hope he'll love it..."

"Oh, I'm sure that Patch will love anything you give him, dear." Lady smiled.

"Thanks, Mom..." Colette nuzzled against her mother.

Lady smiled, happily nuzzling her back. Danielle giggled as she ran in with a slipper.

"Danielle, where did you get that?" Lady gave her tomboy daughter a look.

"Nowhere...?" Danielle smiled innocently.

"Danielle?" Lady asked suspiciously.

"DARLING, WHERE'S MY OTHER SLIPPER!?" James called from upstairs.

"Uh, I guess maybe it was from here..." Danielle chuckled nervously. She truly did take after her brother.

"Put it back, you can find something else for Copper." Lady giggled.

Danielle sighed, she picked up the slipper, and went back to James and Elizabeth's bedroom to return the slipper. "Wait, how'd you know it was for Copper?"

"Lucky guess." Lady smirked, knowing her daughter secretly liked the hound dog, even if she didn't believe in romance due to being a tomboy.

"Um, okay, I'll take your word for it." Danielle said.

Lady chuckled.

"I wish we could go to the pageant." Angel pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll tape it for you guys." Mo promised.

"Thanks, Mo." Angel smiled.

"Of course," Mo smiled back. "Anything for my best friends."

This made Angel smile and nuzzle up to her best friend/owner.

Mo smiled, hugging Angel right back. "Oh, I love you, Angel..."

Angel nuzzled her back.

After Junior had his hair combed, Mo went ahead to meet Cherry and Atticus so they could go to the pageant together.

"I sure hope this works." Patrick said once they were told about Atticus's plan.

"We'll try later tonight if she acts up." Atticus told his father.

Jessica and Emily nodded. Darla got on her coat and joined her new family to drive to the school once it got really dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber smiled as she walked with her parents, very excited.

"Are you ready, Amber?" Her father asked.

"Oh, absolutely..." Amber smiled. "I just know this year will be a pleasant surprise."

"Break a leg, dear." Her mother hugged back.

Dave and Ms. Miller came by with the Chipmunks and Chipettes as well. Brittany was looking in a mirror to make sure her hair was nice and would catch a lot of attention.

"Brittany, you look perfect." Jeanette assured her.

"Of course you think so, just look at yourself!" Brittany retorted.

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed to their drama queen of a sister.

"No pranks now, Alvin, Santa's watching and so am I!" Dave folded his arms.

"Who me?" Alvin chuckled. "Pranks? Surely you think I've matured since last year!"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Dave asked, showing every prank Alvin had done over the years.

"This year will be different, honest!" Alvin chuckled.

"Hmm..." Dave folded his arms. "Simon, keep an eye on your brother before showtime."

"Will do, Dave." Simon agreed with him.

"Look, here comes Darla!" Theodore pointed as he was eating one of his candy canes.

"Great, she must be really....." Alvin said before seeing Darla and how she was acting.

Darla looked like a sourpuss, she trudged through the snow and joined her classmates. "Let's get this over with..."

The others looked concerned and overwhelmed of Darla's behavior, they then went on stage to get ready. The teacher wished them luck and promised them a special surprise before they would go home for the holidays. The guests all took their seats and some took out their phones to film this for future generations of the talented children.

"This plan of yours better work, Atticus." Patch whispered after he snuck in and then saw Lucky there as well, under a chair next to him, telling that Dot was there too.

Lucky smiled to Patch. Patch smiled and hid with Lucky, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wreck the show.

Mr. Talbot came out on stage after the lights dimmed and the curtain was closed right now and a spotlight was shined on him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he greeted. "I would like to say thank you for joining me tonight for the Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary School's Christmas pageant. We have a very talented group of boys and girls with us and I ask that you please turn off all cell phones, no flash photography, and please take this time to open all candies or lozenges... Thank you..." he then nodded and walked off the stage to take his own seat.

The curtain was pulled back to show the second graders with a light above them and the audience clapped for them.

"Hey, Lucky, I guess you came to watch the pageant too?" Patch guessed.

"Yeah," Lucky chuckled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Patch huddled closer to him and kept his eyes forward. "Hope this goes well..." he whispered softly.

The school music teacher was now playing piano to start the song for the second graders to sing along to. Forte scoffed, even though he was in the audience, he could spot the mistakes that the music teacher was making which really grinded his gears. 

"It's A, B, G, not A, B, D!" Cherry added, surprisingly enough, then looked around. "Why do I know that?"

"I have no idea." Forte said.

The children started to sing their choir together, filled with spirit and whimsy as they were instructed to do so. Darla was a little flat though and did not have as much energy as the others. This would be noticeable once it would be time for her solo. Patrick, Emily, and Jessica were excited about this since Darla had a lovely singing voice for her age.

"Why do I have a feeling that she's not going to give it her all?" Forte asked.

"Because she's a lemon..." Cherry spoke up.

Forte looked to her.

Cherry shrugged. "Looks cute and sweet, but just sour, bitter, and leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Darla walked to the center stage and sang her solo, but didn't sound cheerful and excited about Christmas like the others did, which made the audience members frown a little. A baby was even screaming and crying. Mr. Rochelle and Flanigan always told Darla to tune out the audience, but she found herself unable to, that baby really got on her nerves with the screaming and crying.

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT!?" Darla yelled at the mother.

Amber simply covered her best friend's mouth with a nervous smile as the curtain was now closing, telling everyone that they would go into intermission. The audience members mumbled to each other, very shocked and worried, especially from Darla's outburst.

"Darla, what's gotten into you!?" Amber scolded her best friend.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Darla growled, sounding like her old self. "Can't we just finish this pageant so we can all go home already!?"

"Okay, I think you need to just go home and get a little rest." Mr. Talbot told her.

Darla growled viciously and stormed off. The others looked very worried of Darla's sudden rotten behavior. She had changed since Atticus offered for her to be adopted by his family and was happier as the days went on since she had a real family, something had longed for what felt like her whole life. But now, she was a grump and no one knew or understood why.

"Oh, poor Darla..." Eleanor frowned in worry.

"I just can't stand snobby people..." Brittany scoffed.

"Do you think Atticus has a plan to show Darla the Christmas spirit?" Theodore asked.

"I'm sure he does." Simon encouraged.

"If anyone can help, it's him, plus he's Darla's brother after all, even if not biologically." Jeanette agreed.

"I just want my friend back..." Amber whispered, showing a rare display of a frown on her face.

"I'm sure that Atticus will be able to get Darla back to her good old self." Alvin smiled.

The teacher handed the students their presents, revealing to be teddy bears of different Christmas colors and she promised to see them after a Happy New Year. 

As soon as Darla got home, she slammed the front door open. Patrick and Emily scolded her, but she didn't care, she just ran up to her bedroom, got into her pajamas, and went to bed.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be home later, I wanna meet the girls." Atticus said, planning on meeting Cherry and Mo for his idea.

"Alright and good luck with your idea/plan." Emily told him.

"Don't need it, Mom!" Atticus ran off.

"How was the show?" Maisy asked as she was napping underneath the tree.

"A disaster..." Jessica groaned a little, retiring to the couch. "It was just fine until Darla acted out! Man, what is that girl's problem? When I was her age, I couldn't wait for Christmas break!"

"Maybe something bad happened in her past." Maisy said.

Jessica still looked scornful, but she said nothing after that. She hadn't considered it. She then curiously looked up to Darla's bedroom and grew thoughtful.

"'Here's an early Christmas present, pathetic mortal'..." Cherry read a card as she was given a present. She then flinched and slowly and carefully opened the present, and flinched once she removed the top. She then took out a gift card and read the dedication. "'Your Christmas present this year is that I'm not going to torture you with bad karma until the new year'... Aww! Thank you, Drell!"

"You're welcome." Drell said.

"GAH!" Cherry flinched and looked around.

Drell's laugh was heard from nowhere.

"That's not funny, man!" Cherry scolded. "That is NOT funny!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Drell's voice said.

Cherry grumbled. "I'll kill him..."

"You want me to come down there?" Drell threatened.

"No, no, no, no!" Cherry insisted. "It's fine, really, just stay where you are, Happy Holidays!"

Drell laughed and then his voice faded. Cherry breathed in relief, she then looked out the window and saw Atticus and Mo were on the way, she invited them in and quickly shut the door so they wouldn't let the heat outside.

"Alright, are you two ready to get started on the plan?" Atticus asked.

"Sure... Who's gonna be Marley?" Cherry asked.

"Which one's Marley again?" Mo scratched her head.

"In the original Christmas Carol, he was an old business partner of Scrooge's before he died and he warns Scrooge about the three ghosts." Cherry explained.

"First off, I'll be Marley and second, I'll just say that I'm a ghost that has come with a warning." Atticus said.

"How could you get to be Marley?" Cherry asked.

"Because Darla's my sister now." Atticus put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, fine..." Cherry grumbled.

"Good, oh, wait, better disguise myself first." Atticus said.

"We'll get to that once we arrange our ghosts," Cherry said. "Okay, Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, and Ghost of Christmas Future.... Ooh, I love that part..." she smiled rather evilly at the last one.

"No, Cherry, after I go as the ghost with the warning, I'll have to arrange who will be what." Atticus said.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Cherry scoffed.

"Cherry, please just let him do this." Mo said.

"Fine..." Cherry gave him her notebook open to a blank page. "Go crazy."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"Alright, what do we do?" Mo asked her boyfriend, sitting at the table with them.

"Well, obviously, we have to find out why Darla doesn't like Christmas and also show her the spirit of Christmas and what will happen if she doesn't change her ways." Atticus said before starting to write.

"We'll go into her past like the story though." Cherry then added.

"Sounds like a plan, because, no offense, but I don't think flat-out asking her is gonna get us anywhere." Mo added with a shudder about Darla's rotten behavior today.

"True." Cherry said.

Atticus continued to write until he had written the whole story/plan for them.

Cherry and Mo came to Atticus's sides so this could go all according to plan. 

"First thing's first, get our medallions." Atticus instructed, showing he already had his.

"Got mine too." Mo showed hers.

Cherry left for a moment to go to her bedroom, and then came back with her medallion.

"Alright, time to do our own version of A Christmas Carol." Atticus said.

"Like that hasn't been done before..." Cherry broke the fourth wall again.

The three put their hands together and made it official. "Let's do it to it!" they cheered together.

"Oh, before I forget..." Cherry took out the Secret Santa bowl. "Pick your names please."

They did so to find out who's names they would pick.

"Okay, now we can start." Cherry said, putting the bowl away.

"I'm sure this will work..." Mo took a deep breath.

"Right, let nothing stop us!" Cherry proclaimed as she stood up out of her chair.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Michelle called.

"Okay, right after hot chocolate, we'll start." Atticus said.

"Agreed." Cherry and Mo said.

They all then took their sips of hot chocolate while Michelle made her Christmas candy to give to friends and neighbors. After the delicious cups of hot chocolate, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry grabbed each others hands. They then bowed their heads and recited an Equestrian spell to allow them to do what they wanted to do. They had to unleash the magic and make Darla enjoy the Christmas season and get her happiness back for a happy holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pfft!" Darla scoffed as she closed her curtains. "I'm misbehaving... They're all imagining things... They're just jealous of me..." she was then about to grab her doorknob with a small yawn. "Oh, well, things will be all better in the morning... They almost usually are." She was right about that the next morning would be better, but what she didn't know was that she would learn a lesson during the night. She gripped onto the doorknob, but then she heard a cry of pain. "Oh!"

Atticus straightened his face out and glared to his adoptive younger sister. "Darlene Shirley Fudo..."

"Don't call me that!" Darla sneered. 

"Whatever," Atticus ignored that. "I come with a warning, you are going to be visited by three ghosts, and--"

"You're gonna teach me to like Christmas, blah, blah, blah, can't you get any more original with your story plots?" Darla folded her arms.

"Okay, listen, this is the only way that I thought that could teach you and it will." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Darla opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her to go to bed.

"This will be a challenge, but this will work." Atticus said before vanishing.

Darla took her hair ribbon out, straightened out her nightgown, and climbed into bed, turning out the light and sliding down her sleep mask. She then yawned and started to instantly fall asleep, lightly snoring. She slept for about a few hours until her alarm clock went off at 1:00 in the morning.

Darla flinched slightly as she sat up in her bed and just saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. "Oh, well... Not like that means anything..." she then shrugged and went right back to sleep, unknowing that a 'ghost' would come visit her right about now.

"Darla, wake up, it's time for your first ghost visit." Mo's voice said sweetly.

"Lemme sleep, Mama Emily..." Darla groaned slightly.

"It's not Mama Emily, wake up!" Mo then assertively said.

"Huh?" Darla pushed up her sleep mask, then looked to see Atticus's girlfriend. "Mo, what're you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm not Mo, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," Mo greeted, wearing a white gown with a wreath in her hair with candles sticking out of it. "Come along, we have lots to see..." 

"Do I have to come?" Darla asked.

"I could always bring you along with my magic." Mo said.

"Never mind, I'm coming, I'm coming." Darla said, not wanting to be forced to come along.

"Take my hand..." Mo instructed sweetly.

Darla took Mo's hand, as she did, they were transported out of Darla's bedroom and now going elsewhere, Darla screamed slightly at the flying around and they were going to a house that looked very poor and nearly broken down. 

"This isn't my house..." Darla said.

"Yes, it is, it was the first home you've ever known..." Mo told her. "See?" they then looked into the now glowing windows. 

And inside, was a memory Darla could remember like it was yesterday.

"I remember this!" Darla smiled slightly. "This was my very first Christmas!"

A brown haired woman was carrying a bundle in a pink blanket. "I hope Daddy has enough money for presents this year... Merry Christmas, Darla... I love you."

"Ma!" the baby seemed to pipe out and reach out her chubby arms to her mother.

A blonde-haired man came through the door, carrying a bag. "Ho, ho, ho!"

"Mom... Dad... It's me, Darla!" Darla tried to call to her parents, but they could not hear or see her. 

"I'm sorry, Darla, but these are only shadows of your past, they can't see or hear you." Mo told her sympathetically.

"That's not fair..." Darla frowned as she watched the flashback.

"I got her medicine too..." the man said as he sat down next to his wife and newborn daughter. "I also got her a little friend... It's used and been through so much, but I think she'll accept it..." he then took out a gray stuffed bear that had several stitches and patches. 

Baby Darla took the bear and instantly hugged it. The couple smiled as they had a very Merry Christmas with their new daughter.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Darla had a tear roll down her cheek. "I miss you..."

"Come, we got more to see." Mo told the girl. 

"Oh, c-can't we stay a little bit longer?" Darla asked.

"I'm sorry, little one, but we can't." Mo said.

Darla sighed, she then wiped her tears as she saw her baby self being loved by and highly admired by her parents on the lovely holiday of Christmas. Mo then took Darla to a later date.

Darla was around four-years-old now, she was known, but not by all yet, her first movie had just come out the year before, so a fairly nice amount of people knew who she was. She was with LB Mammoth at a mall to meet Santa Claus in person and an elf would give the visiting kids some cookies. 

"Do you remember this part of your memories?" Mo asked.

Darla tilted her head. "I think that was after I was adopted..." she then saw herself with shorter curls, wearing a purple jacket with a lighter purple skirt underneath with a white scarf and white boots. "Oh, there I am!" 

There was a slow kid on Santa's lap next who was taking a rather long time to tell what he wanted.

"You're holding up the line, kid, move it!" Mammoth called.

Younger Darla noticed this and seemed influenced by the rather rude behavior. "Yeah, move it!" she then ran down the line, cut in front of everybody, and then put herself on Santa's lap. 

"That's when I learned I shouldn't let others push me around..." Darla told Mo. "I'd always be second fiddle... Second rate... I had to show them what I was made of." 

"By being rude to others?" Mo asked. "Well, did you ever think about how your actions got to affect those kids that day, especially that boy?"

"I never thought about it..." Darla pouted, she then turned her head as she saw the kids whisper mean and nasty things about her, despite being a celebrity around the time this had happened. 

Mo then took Darla to her mansion in Hollywood.

"MORE!" Younger Darla demanded to Max at the small pile of presents.

Max zipped off and came back with a large present.

"Aww..." Younger Darla opened the box to see a large baby doll that many children wanted at the time, she then grew angry, feeling it wasn't enough. "MORE!" 

"And he kept on giving you more and more and more and more," Mo said. "And why is that? Because nothing seemed to ever be enough for you."

Darla wiped her eyes, realizing she was a lot worse as a small child than she was up until she tried to flood Stage 13 with Cherry and Atticus in it. "It's not easy though... It was a time of family, peace, and love! I didn't have a family! I lost my family in an accident!" she then started to cry. 

Mo then took Darla back into her bedroom, Darla was still on her knees and cried, she then looked around and saw where she was. "Was it all a dream...?" the little girl muttered to herself. She then looked at her glass of warm tea that Emily must have left for her, she took a drink of it and decided to go back to sleep. "Oh, well,... Dream or not, I need to hit the hay..."

Cherry, Atticus, and Forte were now waiting for Mo to come back. And where she appeared, seconds later.

"There she is!" Forte called.

"Well, how did it go?" Cherry came to Mo's side. "Did you scare the daylights out of her?" 

"Well, it worked and where she was tears." Mo said.

"Awesome!" Cherry cheered, then realized what Mo said. "Tears?"

"Poor girl..." Mo sighed a little. "I didn't know she had such a rough childhood..."

"We all did, Mo..." Cherry comforted. 

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"It was just so... Oh, I don't even know how to describe it..." Mo said, she then snapped her fingers and was back in her normal clothes again. "Okay... That's better." 

"Alright, next is the Ghost of Christmas Present." Forte said.

"Which one's the Ghost of Christmas Present again?" Cherry looked at the notebook. 

"That would be me." Atticus said.

"Alright, get in your costume then." Cherry told him.

Atticus nodded, snapping his fingers, and got ready for his ghostly appearance once it would be around 2:00.

"So far so good..." Mo shrugged.

"This will work since this plan is one Atticus thought of, it definitely work." Cherry assured her.

Forte looked over the plan until it would be Atticus's time to shine.


	5. Chapter 5

After waiting for a while, it was finally time as Darla's alarm clock went off at 2:00, causing her to groan. "I'm going to dismantle that thing as soon as it's morning..." 

"Darla.... Darla..." Atticus called in a ghostly tone of voice.

"Ugh, now what?" Darla sat up in her bed, turned on her light, and slid up her sleep mask, then saw her adoptive brother in a green robe with a fruit hat on his head. "Oh, it's just you, Atticus... I told you not to come in my room without my permission!" 

"I am not Atticus, I am the Ghost of Chirstmas Present," Atticus told her. "Now come along."

"Not this again..." Darla grumbled, she then got out of bed and joined his side. "Let's just get this over with."

Atticus took Darla's hand and went to take her to the present which was their living room of Patrick, Emily, and Jessica, still getting ready for Christmas like a family normally would.

"That doesn't look too bad..." Darla folded her arms.

"Oh, no?" Atticus made her take a closer look on what was going on without her in present day. 

"I still can't believe that she acted like that." Jessica groaned out of frustration.

"Jessie, she's probably just having a hard time adjusting..." Emily soothed her eldest child.

"I don't care," Jessica scoffed. "I've always wanted a little sister and look where it's got me! I hope Santa brings a big lump of coal for that little brat!" 

"Jessica, you shouldn't speak that way about your sister!" Emily scolded.

"I don't care, she's not even my real sister, that girl deserved what happened to her at Mammoth Pictures, I never wanna see her again!" Jessica lashed out and stormed upstairs.

"Jessica always loved Christmas because we'd all be together..." Atticus lamented. 

Darla frowned, feeling bad for Jessica's words, but she could only blame herself. "It's all my fault..." 

"There's one last thing you have to see before my time is up and you get to see the next ghost." Atticus told her.

"Hm?" Darla looked up at him. He grabbed her hand and they both were then taken to another location where Amber would be.

The tree was up and Amber's parents were making sure the tree was all ready. Amber was setting the presents under the tree, she then looked at one of the presents she had that was for Darla and hummed firmly.

"Something the matter, Amber?" her father asked. 

"Oh, just thinking about something at school..." Amber said, though she didn't sound cheerful like she usually was. 

"Dear, what's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"Just... Nothing..." Amber sighed. She then put the present in her arm and went to her bedroom, looking at all of the pictures she and Darla took together, promising to be best friends forever. She then opened her closet door, threw the present in, making it land against her laundry basket, she shut the door, and came back downstairs. "What kind of best friend doesn't tell the other their problems?" she huffed slightly. She then sighed as she fell to her knees by the window and hugged them as she was in a hallway. "Darla, you should know... You told me nothing could change, you told me you wouldn't allow this, you tossed the holiday around like it was a hopeless folly! ...But... You're wrong..."

There was a small melody coming into the background and Amber was about to sing. 

Amber: When I felt lost and lonely   
Not a dream in my head  
Your friendship lifted my spirits high

You should know what was once said...  
As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive 

This song was so touching that Darla decided to sing along, even if her best friend couldn't hear her or see her.

Darla & Amber: As long as our guiding star shines above

Amber: There'll always be Christmas...

Darla: So there always will be a time  
When the world is filled with peace and love

There was a twinkling night star shining as the song finished and the images faded. Darla ended up in tears again, she now felt guilty for making those around her now angry at Christmas like she was earlier. This time, she didn't end up in her bedroom, she was now in an empty bedroom.

"Oh, thank goodness that's over, I don't think I could've taken anymore..." Darla flopped against the bed, going back to sleep, not noticing the change yet.

Atticus came and wiped his eye slightly, Darla and Amber's moment really got to him.

Cherry wore a loose black robe. "So, how did it go?" 

"Sh-She's ready." Atticus said, still wiping the tears away.

"She better be, cuz here I come..." Cherry said before putting her hood up to hide her face. 

"Are you ready for this, Cerise?" Forte asked.

"It's the role I was born to play," Cherry grinned rather sinisterly. "Hey, can I have a syc--"

"Non!" Forte refused.

"Hmph..." Cherry folded her arms then. 

"You better get going, she's about to notice that she isn't in her room." Mo said.

"Alright, I'm going..." Cherry then pressed on her medallion to send her to where Darla was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, i thought it would be fitting


	6. Chapter 6

Darla was sleeping, but she woke up instinctively this time, without the alarm. "Dangit..." she then flopped back and saw where she was and it didn't look at all familiar. "Wait... This isn't my room!"

"Or is it?" Cherrys' voice taunted. 

"Wh-Who's there?" Darla hiked up the blanket, shivering then, she then saw Cherry in her black robe, coming for her. "Erm... Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

"Surprised to see me?" Cherry folded her arms. 

"I-I take it that y you are here to show me of what's yet to come?" Darla asked.

"Yes, indeedy..." Cherry said, holding out her hand. "Get ready, kid, because it ain't pretty."

Darla took Cherry's hand without hesitation and in a flash of light, they were brought into the future, also known as Christmas of Yet to Come. 

"Where... Where are we?" Darla asked.

"The future, Darla..." Cherry told her. "Your future..."

This was truly an unpleasant sight.

"Too bad Atticus and Jessica are never coming back..." Older Emily told her husband as they were very elderly now. "It's probably for the best..."

"Yes," Older Patrick agreed. "Now it's just us... Let's not have a tree this year, the kids are all grown up and scattered around the country." 

"Oh, but they would want it, well, not all of them, one of them and I am not saying, who wouldn't want a tree." Older Emily said.

"Even though she wasn't our own, I miss her very much..." Older Patrick leaned against his wife.

"Ghost... What... What happened to me?" Darla asked.

There was then a huge gust of wind blown and they were in a cemetery. 

Two older red-haired adults, a man and a woman, were at an open grave as the casket was lowered six feet underground.

"She was my best friend..." the woman said. "She was a brat when she was younger, but I thought I could've changed her, but I guess I was wrong..." 

"Come on, we shouldn't let you suffer, it's the holidays after all..." the man took his wife's hand and they walked off together.

"You're right." The woman nodded.

Cherry and Darla went to grave.

"Oh, well, at least she's with her parents now..." the man soothed his wife.

Darla watched the couple, they looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. "Spirit... Who's lonesome and spoiled grave is this?"

Cherry took out her phone, pushed the flashlight app, and shined the light to show 'Here Lies Darlene Shirley Dimple-Fudo'.

"No!" Darla gasped.

"Why yours, Darla!" Cherry showed her face to scare Darla straight. "THE MOST EXPENSIVE GRAVE IN THE CEMETERY!" she then laughed rather wickedly. 

"No! Please, spirit, tell me that these can be changed, I promise I'll love Christmas in my life I'll change! I'll change!" Darla told her before falling down into her grave which seemed like it could go on forever.

Cherry smirked. "So you wish it, so it shall be..." she said before disappearing.

Darla yelled as she fell through her grave, when the coffin opened up, everything looked dark.

Darla was trapped in her covers and struggled and popped her head out and looked around to see she was in her true bedroom. "I-I'm alive! I'm young! I'm gonna be okay!" she then rushed to the window and opened it as the Chipmunks and Chipettes passed her house during their carol days. "Guys! Hey, guys!"

"What?! What do you want now?!" Alvin asked.

"What day is it, guys!?" Darla called.

"It's Christmas Eve, Darla!" Simon and Jeanette called.

"That's wonderful!" Darla smiled. "What're you guys doing!?"

"We're about to sing carols!" Theodore called.

"Wait for me, I'll be right down!" Darla called back, shutting the window and going to get dressed. 

"Is she going to be joining us?" Alvin asked.

"Sounds like Atticus's plan worked like a charm." Simon smiled.

"Oh, God bless us, everyone!" Eleanor cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica groaned as she was in her room, she then saw Darla coming to freshen up in the bathroom. "Hey, punk, I got a few choice words for y--"

"Oh, Jessica, I love you so much!" Darla hugged her. "You're the best big sister ever, whether by blood or not!" 

"Oh, um, th-thank you, Darla, but don't start thinking that will make up for what you did last night." Jessica said.

"I understand..." Darla said softly, she then went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and wash her face, she then went to get dressed. 

Jessica was surprised, but she was still a little mad for Darla's performance last night. But then she thought of why Darla was acting this way and knew that Atticus's plan must have done the trick to turn the little girl back to the kind and caring girl they knew. Patrick was now putting presents under the tree, tomorrow night, they would all open one present before bedtime while Emily was baking cookies for Santa Claus's visit.

Darla was dressed with her coat, scarf, and boots, and she hugged her adoptive parents as soon as she saw them. "I'm going Christmas caroling with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, be back later!" 

Patrick and Emily blinked as Darla smield to them and went off with her friends, they then smiled to each other and went back to what they were doing. 

'Great job, Atticus.' Emily thought to herself with a smile.

"The Mane Six got us two presents each," Cherry told Atticus and Mo, handing them their Equestrian presents. "Mine are from Pinkie Pie and Applejack."

"Mine are from Rarity and Fluttershy." Mo observed.

"Mine are from Twilight and Rainbow Dash." Atticus said, happy to get a present from Twilight since she was also like a sister to him.

"So, what are you waiting for, open them." Forte urged them.

"You already know that they cannot open more then one present on Christmas Eve." Celestia's voice told him.

"Celestia..." Cherry, Mo, and Atticus whispered.

There was a glowing of the alicorn's horn and she briefly appeared, making a small visit to them and she smiled.

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus bowed to the famed alicorn princess.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Celestia chuckled. "I admire what you all did for little Darla." 

"Oh, you saw that." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Yes, I did and I must say, you three did an excellent job pretending to be the Ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future." Celestia smiled.

"It was no trouble..." Mo said softly. "So, is Darla going to still like Christmas?"

'We can't predict of what the future will bring for now, but this year, I know she will," Celestia said to them. "You've all made me very proud."

"Well, we couldn't let Darla be back to her old self when we first met her in Hollywood." Atticus said.

"Indeed..." Celestia agreed. "Well, have a Merry Christmas you all and a Happy New Year... I must return for the Annual Hearth Warming's Eve festivites..." she then nodded her head and faded away. "Talk to you all later..."

Cherry then looked to Atticus and Mo, handing them presents for both of them. 

"So what you two get?" Forte asked.

"It's Christmas Eve..." Mo reminded.

The two then opened their presents.

"A junior detective kit!" Atticus saw his present.

"The newest Nancy Drew book!" Mo saw her present. 

"Interesting." Forte smiled.

Atticus and Mo hugged Cherry.

"Ew, touchy feely people!" Cherry flinched like she was disgusted by her friends' emotional responses, but she actually smiled. 

"Admit it, you like it." Forte said.

Cherry rolled her eyes."Whatever..."

Atticus and Mo really loved their presents and would show them off later tonight.

Cherry then sat down in her father's chair. "Oh, well, I don't need presents of my own... As long as they're not clothes, I'm fine." 

"Great." Forte said.

Forte, Atticus, and Mo left their presents for Cherry under her tree. There was then another knock at the door. Cherry sighed and opened the front door and saw the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Darla at the door, singing Silver Bells. And where Darla's singing was more beautiful than last night. The Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled to Darla, even Brittany did. Darla sang with more heart and effort, sounding truly sincere and was blissfully awarded back with her Christmas spirit. 

"Wow, Darla, you sound much better than you did last night." Cherry said, acting surprised.

"Thank you, Cherry." Darla beamed.

"Glad to have ya back, kiddo." Atticus playfully poked the girl's button nose.

"I'm glad to be back to my good 'ol, self Atticus." Darla smiled and then remembered Amber.

"You're thinking of Amber, aren't you?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, she is my best friend..." Darla reminded.

"If you need to go see her, go ahead." Simon smiled.

Darla smiled, she hugged the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "I'll be back later!" she then ran off to see her best friend in the whole wide world. "Oh, Amber, I hope you forgive me!" she then prayed to herself as she rushed off to the Smith house.

"Let us hope that Amber will forgive her." Theodore said.

"I'm sure she will." Eleanor cooed.

Darla kept rushing to the Smith house, she stepped on an icy part of the driveway, then slipped and fall flat on her back. "Gah! Oww..."

No one came for Darla, she was alone on the ice and it felt even worse, until...

"Darla?" Amber's voice came over top of the girl.

Darla looked up to see her best friend standing over her. "A little help?"

Amber sighed, even though she was angry with Darla about last night, she was still her best friend and decided to help her up. 

Amber's parents did not appear to be home as Amber unlocked the front door and helped Darla onto the couch to heal her back a little so she could walk back home when this would be over.

"I came to apologize..." Darla said to Amber.

Amber was sitting across from Darla, firmly folding her arms and looked terribly unhappy.

"I-I mean it," Darla insisted. "Amber, you are my best friend and I can't live with myself if I knew my best friend was mad at me. I was being a selfish, spoiled, obnoxious brat and I should not have acted out. You stood by me when no one else would on my first day of school after I was adopted. I know you're mad, but please, just listen to me and know that I am very sorry for what I did."

"D-Do you really mean it?" Amber asked her.

"Yes..." Darla said to her best friend. "I don't care what I get under that tree tomorrow morning... Christmas is spent exchanging humble gifts, but the best gift that either of us can give or gain from each other, is the gift of hope and friendship."

Amber thought about what Darla said and noticed her friend was sincere, she didn't say anymore and scooted closer to Darla, giving her a warm and gentle hug with a smile, though had a tear roll down her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Darla." she whispered. 

"Merry Christmas, Amber..." Darla smield.

Amber smiled back, she then remembered something and went to her bedroom. "I'll be right back!"

"Take your time!" Darla called back.

She then felt something funny in her chest and held it. "Guh... I feel funny... Like, not bad.. But I feel all tingly..."

"That's the gift of doing good to others, Darla..." a female voice said to her.

Darla looked around, she did not recognize the voice, but there was now a glowing light and there came the famed alicorn of Equestria herself. "Princess Celestia?" she assumed based on what she was told of the land of talking and singing ponies.

"You are correct, little one." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Wow, you look majestic and graceful as Atticus describes you." Darla smiled.

"Why, thank you," Princess Celestia said to her. "I also want to reward you with a special surprise tonight before you fall asleep... I'm afraid it won't be permanent, but after all you've been through, you deserve it... Be a good girl, Darla, I'll be watching from Canterlot."

"I promise, Your Majesty." Darla promised.

"I know you will." Princess Celestia smiled before she faded away right before Amber would come back down.

"I'm back, I found what I was looking for." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled back. Amber hopped back onto the couch and handed the gift wrapped box.

Darla took it. "Thank you." She did not open it.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Amber offered. 

"Aren't I supposed to wait until tomorrow?" Darla asked.

"Well, yes, you are suppose to wait until tomorrow to open the rest of your presents, but on Christmas Eve, you can open just one present." Amber told her.

"Hmm... I guess a present from my best friend will be good, considering you're my only one." Darla smiled.

"I'm your only best friend?" Amber sounded amazed and touched.

"Well, yeah..." Darla smiled to her. "I never had any friends my own age before I met you, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably never would have made any other friends... I'll make more when I grow up, but you're my favorite."

"Awww! Thanks, Darla." Amber smiled.

Darla smield back. "You're very welcome."

"Well, open your present." Amber encouraged.

Darla smiled, she then gently opened her present to see a small white box that had a curvy pink D on it in a darker pink heart. There was a golden lock, so she gently opened the box and there was a lullaby like tune with two girls that resembled the two of them, hand-in-hand, and skating around an ice pond together as best friends. "Oh, Amber, this is absolutely lovely!" she beamed.

"I hoped that you would like it." Amber smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Darla wondered.

"I made it." Amber replied.

"You made it?" Darla looked to her best friend.

"Well, Mom helped, but yeah..." Amber smiled.

"Aw! Amber, you're the best friend in the whole world." Darla smiled, hugging her.

Amber smiled, hugging her right back. "And you're my best friend in the whole wide world." 

Darla wiped a joyful tear, she felt very good about this and it was this Christmas that she learned to love the holiday again.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Darla's back healed up, she went back home. Amber smiled and waved to her, wishing her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. It was now getting late and everyone was joining their families as it was late Christmas Eve now.

"I wish I could join you all for Christmas Eve, but I gotta get to the Pound Puppies." Patch said.

"Can't you stay?" Emily frowned to her son's Dalmatian puppy.

"I'm sorry, but the Pound Puppies celebrate this once a year as well, I'm going over to help with decorations." Patch said.

"Well, as long as it's for a good cause..." Emily bent down and pet him. "Have a good time."

"Tell the others if you see them!" Patch smiled to her, then dashed out the doggy door to meet Lucky at the others.

Colette looked out the window, seeing Patch going to meet the other Pound Puppies, so she grabbed the tennis ball she got for him and rushed out to catch up with him before he would leave.

"Can't be late." Patch said while running.

"Patch, wait!" Colette muffled.

Patch felt rushed, he then recognized who called for him, so he stopped and turned to see his girlfriend. Colette panted and looked a little dizzy, but she kept the ball in her mouth, she stopped a few steps behind him, trying to catch her breath.

"Colette, I'm sorry, but I must get going now." Patch told her.

"I know..." Colette gasped, dropping the ball, but pushed it over to him with her nose. "This is for you... Merry Christmas."

"Oh, thank you, Colette." Patch smiled, accepting the ball.

Colette smiled bashfully, it was not totally visible because of her fur, but she was blushing. "I thought you would like it."

Patch smiled as he carried the ball in his mouth. "I'll treasure it forever!" he muffled.

"Great." Colette smiled.

Patch and Colette shared a nuzzle together.

"Tell the others I said Happy Holidays." Colette said to Patch before going to get herself home.

Patch nodded in agreement that he would do that and he went to meet his fellow Pound Puppies.

"I have a feeling that this Christmas Eve will be a magical one." Colette smiled.

"Aren't they all?" Patch chuckled, overhearing that.

Colette came back home and joined her family by the fireplace.

"Hey, Colette, did Patch love your present?" Scamp asked.

"Uh-huh..." Colette smiled, feeling proud of herself. "I just thought he'd enjoy it."

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out, dear." Tramp said to his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Colette smiled.

"So, where's Patch heading to anyway?" Scamp asked.

"Pound Puppies meeting..." Colette yawned a little due to how warm she felt now, but kept her smile. "He said something about an annual celebration."

"Cool, sure wish we could join in." Scamp smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Colette agreed.

Cherry was at the church, she was sitting in a storytelling chair with her Santa hat on her head and there were little kids who had joined together to hear her version of the Night Before Christmas. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature is stirring, not even a domestic spouse... The stockings are hung by the fake fired chimney with care, in shattered hopes of actually your parents being there. My friends and I are all snug and warm in our beds, while visions of Michael Jackson dance in my head. My father in his robe, my mother in her gown, and me, who only brings happy smiles into bitter frowns..."

'Maybe I should have let someone else tell the story so then the children wouldn't have nightmares.' Forte thought to himself.

Cherry kept reading until the kids started to sniffle and start to cry from her nightmarish descriptions of how she saw Christmas Eve evening. "Hey, I'm not getting paid to hear you brats whine!" she scolded.

Cherry's parents came with cookies and presents, dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"Go get your gifts." Cherry put the book up, folding her arms.

The kids ran away to get what they wanted and remembered their manners this time. Cherry smirked that they did, she was trying to scare them straight for being rude to her earlier.

"You do realize that you were suppose to read them a Christmas story," Forte said. "You're just lucky that Krampus isn't here."

"Krampus?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Let's just say he's someone you wouldn't want around." Forte said.

"Okay then..." Cherry shrugged.

Forte handed her a present with dark forest green wrapping paper and shiny red ribbons.

Cherry took it and put it away for now. "Thank you."

"Make sure you open it on Christmas." Forte said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry hummed, then handed him a present.

Forte took it. "You didn't have to get me anything..." he was touched and surprised.

"I know..." Cherry glanced away from him.

"But I'm touched that you did get me something." Forte said.

"Whatever..." Cherry folded her arms then.

"So, you don't hate me as much as you claim." Forte hid the present in his coat pocket.

"I never said I hated you!" Cherry looked back at him.

It was true, Cherry never hated him.

"Are you sure?" Forte asked.

"If I hated you, I would've said something..." Cherry folded her arms. "Maybe I don't... Dislike you as much as I used to."

"Shuddap..." Cherry growled slightly.

Forte stroked her hair. Cherry flinched at first, but then allowed him to do what he wanted to do, she looked grumpy as usual, but she actually allowed him to touch her.

"This is an amazing Christmas." Forte said.

"Ho, Ho, Ho..." Cherry puffed air out from her cheeks.

Soon, it was very late and everyone was tucked up in bed for the night.

"Good night, Darla..." Emily told her adoptive daughter.

"Good night, Mama Emily..." Darla yawned. "Um, Mama Emily? I'm really sorry about how I had been acting lately, I-I promise it'll never happen again."

"It's okay, dear, I'm just glad you're back to your happy cheery self." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, so am I..." Darla said, then yawned a little. 

"Sounds like you learned your lesson." Emily smiled as she went to the door then.

"Yeah, I just wish it hadn't been so exhausting." Darla said before curling up to go to sleep.

Emily wondered what the little girl meant by that, but just smiled. "Good night, dear..." she whispered before going out to shut the door behind her and get some sleep herself.

This truly would be something Darla wouldn't forget.

The blonde girl fell asleep, lightly snoring again, there was a small glowing outside her window. There was a transparent blue sphere that was flying into Darla's new bedroom. Two adult human figures wandered out from it, both wearing white loose robes with wings, and golden halos above their heads. Darla was sound asleep and did not notice the figures yet as she was in a deep sleep.

"Oh, my precious baby." Her biological mother said.

"She's grown up to be so beautiful..." her biological father added. "Just like you..."

Darla stirred slightly in her sleep.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Darla said in her sleep.

Darla's biological parents were touched, they decided to just let Darla sleep, but they also decided to give her a sign that they had visited. They took out the mangy old teddy bear that they gave to Darla on her first Christmas with a card attached to its tummy and set the bear down. Darla smiled in her sleep and hugged the bear once she felt it around her arms. The now angelic couple then decided to come back whenever possible and just let Darla sleep until she would happily wake up tomorrow morning like a typical happy child would on Christmas morning. 

"Goodbye, Darla, we love you..." the biological parents whispered before disappearing back to Heaven.

This truly was a magical Christmas that Darla wouldn't forget.

The next morning, Darla, being the little kid in the house, was the first one awake and she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She then looked down and saw something she had not seen in seven years. "Snuffy!" she gasped at her bear, even if it was dirty and very old, she then saw the note. 

"'Dearest Darlene, Never forget that you have been in our hearts your entire life and still are to this very day. We love you very much and really hope you keep doing great and better things for yourself. We wish we could just be there with you to celebrate, but you have an even better and healthier family to look after you now. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Forever yours..." she then gasped once she saw the names. "Mommy and Daddy..." She then heard a knocking at her bedroom door.

Darla set the bear and note down, then gently landed her feet into her slippers and she opened her bedroom door. Maisy, was of course, asleep, but she smiled in her sleep because of what today was.

"Morning, Darla." Emily smiled.

"Morning, Mama Emily..." Darla smiled and hugged her.

"You coming down to open your presents?" Emily hugged her back.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Darla beamed, rushing downstairs.

"Should have know you wouldn't miss opening presents." Emily giggled.

Darla laughed a little back, she then sat with Atticus on the floor in front of the present stack. Jessica was making breakfast for everyone to eat after they would open presents, once she put it in the oven for now, she joined her family in the living room.

"Oh, I can't wait to start." Darla smiled.

"There's the good old Christmas spirit I know and love!" Jessica beamed.

Patrick and Emily sat on the couch while their children were on the floor, anxious to open their presents.

"Wait, where's Patch?" Maisy noticed something missing.

Patch then came in through the doggy door. "Whew, delivering those many pets in one night was a lot of work." he said, slightly exhausted.

"You delievered pets on one night?" Jessica was surprised. "Who do you think you are, Santa Paws?"

"No, they were delivering presents while me and the entire Pound Puppies at Shelter 15 had to deliver every puppy we had to because the rest of the Pound Puppy members were sick." Patch said.

"Oh, sor-ry..." Jessica slightly rolled her eyes at her error.

"You can open your presents later then..." Patrick suggested, gently petting Patch as he looked very wore out.

"Thank you." Patch said. He then started to instantly fall asleep.

The Fudo family then opened their presents to see what they were given. Atticus was not surprised when he opened his present from Twilight to see it was a book.

"Should have known." Atticus smiled.

"Was there every any doubt?" Jessica teased, she may not had known Twilight personally, but she knew how much the Princess of Friendship loved her books. She was given a new cell phone, once she saw her new one, she took out her old one, deleted almost everything off of it, then handed it to Darla. "Here you go, kid, your own cell phone."

"Wow!" Darla loved it.

"Do you like it?" Jessica asked.

"I feel like a teenager!" Darla giggled, then saw a number. "Hey, who's Christopher?"

"Oh, give me that!" Jessica took the phone back, pushed a button, and handed it back. "No one you need to worry about."

"Riiiight..." Darla slightly rolled her eyes, but loved that she had her own cell phone now.

"He's her boyfriend." Atticus whispered to Darla.

"Atticus!" Jessica scolded.

"Which one?" Darla giggled, knowing how Jessica dated many boys in her lifetime so far.

"It would be the one she met at Atlantica." Atticus said.

"Oh, I see..." Darla chuckled.

"None of us can talk, Darla." Jessica teased. "What about Urchin?"

Darla turned beet red and she took another one of her presents, shaking it by her ear. "Can't hear ya, trying to find out what this is!"

"Okay, okay, enough talk, time to continue opening presents." Atticus said.

This made everybody laugh as they then continued to open their presents, enjoy each other's company, and have another Merry family Christmas together with many more to come.

The End


End file.
